For Many Years
by hopefulheart108
Summary: On the day of Hope's 17th birthday, Apetrully met a gray monkey, who requested an escort to bring him to Monkey Castle for protective purposes. Who is this monkey? Could he possibly be connected to Hope?
1. Chapter 1

_Just one more year. Just one more year until she's 18._ The commander of Big Green thought to himself with a small present in his hand as he stood outside Big Green's cafeteria door, where a birthday party is being held.

Today is Hope's 17th birthday, making the commander know that in one more year, it'll be okay for him to confess to Hope about his crush on her... if he have the courage even when she's 18 years old or even older.

 _Why must I have this stupid crush on her?! She's three years younger than me!_ Apetrully thought, criticizing himself about his interest with the pink and white monkey. _I mean...Yes, she's very nice and we're only three years apart, but she's technically a teen while I'm an adult at age 19 going onto 20. Also, how would others react to the idea of me falling in love with someone who's younger than me?! Sometimes, I wonder if I'm just infatuated with her instead of being in love with her._

The commander slightly shook his head once he heard the familiar female voice of Lady Green saying, "Commander?"

"Yes?" Apetrully said, turning towards Lady Green.

"Commander, I've saved someone from drowning while I was on my patrol, but this person would like to talk to you for only a moment." Lady Green said.

"Okay... Where is this person?" The commander asked, stuffing his present for the birthday monkey into his shirt.

"I've left him in your room since he doesn't look that dangerous or that strong."

"Alright."

The commander let out a small sigh as he walk towards his room. Leaving his thoughts to himself, Apetrully thinks to himself, _I wonder who this person might be. Also, I should really do something about this little love thing with Hope, or it'll drive me crazy!_

* * *

Upon entering his room, the commander could see a person standing in the middle of his room, looking at the decorative masks that hang on his walls. Apetrully's golden eyes widen when he realized this person was a monkey.

This monkey was obviously male, and have dull grey fur along with a pair of eyes of the same color. He wore a simple brown, hooded cloak that reaches beyond the ankles, and carried a light brown sack. It could be possibly for him to be somewhere between 40-50 years old.

The dull gray monkey slowly turn towards the commander and said, "You must be the commander."

"Yes. Is there a reason why you're here?" Apetrully ask.

"Of course. Sir, my name is Engel Heaven. I would like to ask for a bodyguard to bring me to Monkey Castle." The gray monkey said.

The commander raised an eyebrow and ask, "Why would you like a bodyguard? Is there someone who wants to hurt you?"

"I don't think it's important the reason why. I just want one for protective purposes." Engel ask, slightly glaring at Apetrully.

Apetrully gulped and thought, _Maybe I'll try to think of someone especially since it's Hope's birthday- Wait a minute, I think I know someone who'll do it._

"Don't worry, Mr. Heaven. I know someone who'll do the job." The commander said with a small smile.

* * *

 _Just because I may have set off a chain reaction, doesn't mean I deserve to do more jobs than usual!_ Kowloon angrily thought to himself as he rode on his turtle with the gray monkey by his side, who also rode on a turtle.

Kowloon glanced at the monkey and said with a nervous smile, "So... Your name is Engel Heaven. That's an interesting name."

"I hate my name." Engel said, looking at the ground. "It makes me sound so perfect, and it's obvious I'm not, but I don't really have the heart to change it."

"Oh..." The warrior slowly said as his smile faltered, then thought to himself, _Well, he's different from Hope. I mean, he's pretty depressing, and I think she once sang a song like this, 'I have traveled the world, beheld its wonders from the discovered land to the country of Japan, but there's no place like the Hidden Kingdom!'_

Engel: **No, there's no place like the Hidden Kingdom...**

Kowloon nearly had a heart attack when he heard the dull gray monkey sing a part of Hope's song. Placing his hand over his heart to calm himself down, Kowloon said, "Um... Mr. Heaven?"

E: **You are young...**

 **Life has been kind to you...**

 **You will learn...**

Engel had a distant look in his eyes as he stared up ahead. Kowloon and the turtles were rather uneasy by this once the gray monkey continue on.

E: **There's a hole in the world like a great, black pit**

 **And the vermin of the world inhabit it**

 **And its morals aren't worth what a pig can spit**

 **And it goes but the name of the Hidden Kingdom...**

Kowloon's turtle slowed down, hoping not to hear much of this.

E: **At the top of the hole sit a privileged few**

 **Making mockery of the vermin in the lower zoo**

 **Turning beauty to filth and greed...**

 **I too have traveled the world and seen its wonders,**

 **For the cruelty of others is as wondrous as the great mountains**

 **But there's no place like the Hidden Kingdom!**

"Is everything alright, Mr. Heaven?" Kowloon ask, wondering why Engel seemed to be rather depressed about this.

"I beg your indulgence, Kowloon, but my mind is far from easy." Engel said as he could notice Monkey Castle up ahead. "In these once familiar streets, I feel shadows, everywhere."

"Shadows?"

"Is it okay if I tell you a story?"

The warrior nodded as Engel once again had that distant look in his eyes.

E: **There was a monkey and his wife**

 **And she was beautiful...**

 **A foolish monkey and his wife**

 **She was his reason and his life...**

 **And she was beautiful,**

 **And she was virtuous**

 **And he was... native**

Engel look at the ground, as a small frown appears on his face.

E: **There was another monkey who saw**

 **That she was beautiful...**

 **A pious vulture of the law**

 **Who, with a gesture of his claw,**

 **Removed the monkey from his plate!**

 **Then there was nothing but to wait!**

 **And she would fall!**

 **So soft!**

 **So young!**

 **So lost and**

 **Oh, so beautiful!**

Kowloon's eyes slightly widen, realizing that this the first time he've seen the gray monkey with this much emotion since when he saw him. Looking at the cloaked monkey, the warrior ask, "The lady, sir, did she succumb?"

E: **Oh, that was many years ago...**

 **I doubt if anyone would know**

Looking back, Engel said, "I wish I was able to thank Lady Green, Kowloon. If she hadn't spotted me, I'd be lost on the ocean still."

Once the two reach the front of Monkey Castle, Kowloon ask, "Do you think I'll be able to see you again?"

"Don't be so hopeful about it, Kowloon." Engel said, getting off the turtle. "After a day or two, I'll have to leave the castle and continue on with my journey. Goodbye, sir."

"Well, goodbye." Kowloon said.

As Kowloon left with the turtles to Big Green, Engel enter Monkey Castle with a deep frown on his face.

E: **There's a hole in the world like a great, black pit**

 **And it's filled with others who are filled with shit,**

 **And the vermin of the world inhabit it...**

What the gray monkey doesn't know what's up ahead for him and possibly for others too.

* * *

 **AN: That song was from the movie called 'Sweeney Todd' with a few changes to make it fit with the story. I hope you enjoy reading this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun started to set down as Kowloon walk the halls of Big Green, thinking about what he was told during his little mission. He close his eyes and thought, _I wonder why he need someone to escort him to Monkey Castle. We didn't met anything dangerous on the way there. Did he expect something to happen? Like maybe an attack from an enemy that expected him to come?_

"Kowloon?" The martial artist stop in place once he heard his name and open his eyes to see the now 17 year old monkey.

"What are you doing?" Hope ask, tilting her head a bit.

"Nothing. Just thinking, kid." Kowloon simply answered. "You?"

"Just taking a little walk before I go back to my room."

Before the pink and white monkey could pass by Kowloon, he suddenly ask, "Hope, have you ever thought about visiting Monkey Castle?"

Hope frozen in place once she heard 'Monkey Castle'. She quietly said, "Not really. I've been kind of kind of trying to forget what happened there."

Kowloon walked a little closer to the pink and white monkey with the white, heart-shaped marking on her chest and said, "Is there something, besides your mom's death, you're trying to avoid?"

Hope's eyes widen as she quietly murmured something the martial artist wasn't able to hear that well. Kowloon ask, "What was that, kid?"

The pink and white monkey silently gulped and said, "Nothing important, Kowloon."

 _She must be avoiding something from that place. I mean, I don't think she've came back ever since she's living here._ Kowloon thought.

"I said it was nothing!" Hope suddenly shouted, then slapped her hands over her mouth since she was shocked at the fact she said that rather loudly.

A couple of the nearby royal animals poke their heads out of their rooms to see what's going on, wondering if something bad is going on. Holding up his hands, Kowloon said, "Nothing to see here, guys. Just go back to your rooms and pretend nothing is going on."

As the animals went back to their rooms, Kowloon turn towards the monkey and said, "If that's the only thing that bothers you, then maybe it's best that you visit her from her grave? I mean, you are just one year away from becoming a legal adult. You should grow up a little."

Once again, Hope's eyes widen, but soon, she look rather suspicious, causing her to ask, "Why? I know I need to grow up a little, but why go see my mom's grave? Why not something else?"

 _Why can't you just let it go? Or at least have the commander to let it go? That was like a long time ago!_ Kowloon thought, feeling a bit annoyed about the fact that Hope and Apetrully haven't forgave him too much for that little incident a few months ago.

"Well, you might feel a little better if you see her grave again. She was buried in Monkey Castle, right?" Kowloon said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Close. Next to Monkey Castle. There's a graveyard there." Hope corrected him.

"Right. So, it's best that we go by tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"To get it over with."

 _Also, I want to talk to that Engel monkey before he goes. I'm kind of suspicious about the escort and that story he practically sang to me. Seriously! He sang that story! It must be important if he actually sang that story and still remembers those lyrics for who knows how long! I just want to know more about this._ Kowloon thought.

 _Curse my creator for limiting my reading on the screen!_ Hope thought, wanting to pout.

"I guess so, but if this is some kind of cruel plan on me that'll make me depress, I'm definitely telling Apetrully about it." Hope said.

"It only happened once! I'm not going to do something like that again! I didn't even do it on purpose!" Kowloon shouted at the monkey, poking her forehead.

"Maybe... Anyway, I'll agree to go to Monkey Castle with you." Hope said. "See you tomorrow."

Once Hope left, Kowloon let out a sigh and pray for nothing bad to happen to this little visit, especially something that would cause the commander to make him take more jobs to do than usual.

* * *

At a small inn in Monkey Castle, Engel slowly walk towards his room with that small frown on his face. With his long, gray tail touching the ground, Engel thought to himself, _I'll just visit Abiel tomorrow. It been so many years since I saw them, so maybe he'll at least give me a little glance at the two. They must be doing well since I've been gone for so long._

He close his eyes for a moment, but ended up bumping into a door. Engel look at the door's number and then his room key's number.

"Room 29... I guess this is my room." The gray monkey said to no one in particular.

Upon entering the room, the gray monkey removed his long, brown cloak and hanged it onto a hook on the wall. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Engel thought to himself, _I hope Abiel will allow me to see her again. Just one look, and I'll be out of here._

"Why did my life became like this? Why am I forced to beg for a look of someone I love?" Engel quietly said to himself, covering his face with his hands. "It was going so well until... 17 years ago."

With his back against the bed's mattress, the gray monkey said, "I'll try to worry about this in the morning. I have to sleep now... If I could sleep."

"Goodnight." The male monkey said to himself, curling up into his blanket and closing his dull gray eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Bright and early in the morning, Kowloon let out a yawn as he stare at Big Green's base, waiting for the pink and white monkey to come out. Continuing to wait, Kowloon suddenly thought, _Wait. Did I ever told her what time we're going? Please tell me I did._

He soon heard the sound of someone hopping across the path of turtles and notice Hope. Once she landed on dry land, the pink and white monkey turn towards the turtles to wave goodbye to them until the turtles swim their way towards Big Green. Hope quickly walk towards Kowloon and said, "So we're going now?"

Kowloon nodded, and realized that Hope was wearing a cream-colored cloak and a white backpack with lavender flowers on it. Putting up the cloak's hood, the pink and white monkey said, "Just in case you want to know, I prefer to avoid anyone from Monkey Castle. ...I mean, this is suppose to be a personal time for me, so it's best that I don't talk to anyone or have anyone recognize me."

The young man wanted to ask some questions, but he decided to just nod to show he understands and said, "Let's just go."

"Okay." Hope said, nodding as she follow Kowloon to her former home.

* * *

Engel let out a sigh as he pace outside the walls of Monkey Castle, wondering if he should do it or not. The gray monkey wanted to see them again after all these years, and yet he was afraid to. All this pacing around wasn't left unnoticed as Engel stop to see one of the guards approach him. The guard was only a bit older than him, have green fur that was graying a bit, and carried a spear.

 _A rather low ranking weapon for someone who looks older than me._ Engel thought to himself.

"Is there a problem, sir? The citizens have been noticing a gray monkey walking around the castle's area." The guard ask, sounding a bit dry.

"N-Not exactly. I'm just looking for an old 'friend' of mine, who's a guard, and I just want to have a nice meeting with him." Engel said quietly, using 'friend' rather loosely. "His name is Abiel Acerbi."

The older, green monkey paused for a moment to think, but soon his eyes widen in realization.

"Sir?" Engel said, wondering why he paused.

"I'm sorry, sir, but Abiel Acerbi have been dead for two years." The guard said as a small frown appears on his face.

A wave of horror came over him once he hear the news. His mouth felt dry, but he soon ask, "Was he married?"

The green monkey raised an eyebrow at the question, but said to him, "He never married to anyone, but he did had a girlfriend for almost 15 years. Abiel might have been able to marry her if it weren't for her daughter. From a couple of rumors I remembered, his girlfriend wanted her daughter from another monkey to like him, but she never did. I don't know why, but her daughter never liked him from the start."

Engel case his eyes down to his feet and ask, "Where's Love and her daughter now?"

The guard was once again suspicious since the strange monkey knew her name, but said, "After a string of murders, it ended with her. Love was actually the main suspect of these murders since Abiel was her boyfriend for many years, but the idea was thrown away once she died. Her daughter found out her mother died, but not how she died because no one have the heart to tell her. As for her daughter, all we know is that she ran away from here after knowing her mother died, and we haven't had any contact with her ever since then."

Engel tried his best to calm himself down after hearing this wave of bad news, but the guard could see tears streaming down his face and swore that his fur turned slightly darker. As the gray monkey brought hisbrown cloak closer to his body, the guard finally ask, "What's your name, sir?"

The cloaked monkey put up his hood so he doesn't have to look him him in the eyes, and said, "Engel Heaven, sir. I've never liked the name."

The guard stiffen at the name. It wasn't an important name, but it was a familiar name remembered by a couple of the monkeys who knew Abiel or Love."

"I have to go." Engel said in a low voice, keeping his head down.

The gray monkey slowly approach one area he felt like he should go now since he heard these news: The cemetery.

* * *

"Was living at Monkey Castle that bad for you, Hope? Was it?" Kowloon suddenly ask the 17 year old, pink and white monkey as the two continue to journey their way to Monkey Castle.

"What? No. What makes you think that?" Hope said, glancing at the young man.

"Well, it's just that you want to avoid others from Monkey Castle, and you're usually want to hang around the members of Big Green when we have the time or when you're not busy with stuff." Kowloon said, hoping to learn a little more about the monkey.

"It's just that the other kids thought I was kind of strange for having an interest with things outside of the Hidden Kingdom. They tend to just avoid me and nothing else. It wasn't a bad life, but it was a lonely one. I am really glad that was able to make friends ever since I started to live at Big Green."

Hope puff out her cheeks for a moment until she said, "Kowloon, I just want to make sure that you understand that my life at Monkey Castle wasn't that bad... but there was always one thing I've regretted doing for such a long time."

"Huh?" Kowloon said, wondering what she's talking about.

"Oh, look. We're here." Hope said, stopping in place.

The young man paused in front of the castle, and thought, _Does talking makes traveling shorter? I should have conversations more often whenever I have a faraway mission with my squad. ...Although we rarely have those types of missions._

Looking at the pink and white monkey, Kowloon said, "I'm going to Monkey Castle for a bit. Can I trust you to go to the cemetery by yourself, kid?"

Hope nodded. Kowloon patted her head and said, "Good. Let's meet up here when we're finish with our business."

Once again, Hope nodded. As soon as the two walk towards their desired destination, Hope thought to herself, _Okay. Time to face her grave._

She gulped as she quietly said to herself, "If I could do it."


	4. Chapter 4

_Why do I still feel afraid?_ Engel thought to himself, staring at the open gateway to the cemetery.

It wasn't the fact that he was about to enter a cemetery is the reason why he feels afraid of entering. The gray monkey doesn't exactly know why he can't really enter, but he does have a guess on why he can't just go in.

 _I need to see her. I know I have to._ Engel thought, shivering a bit.

His gray eyes widen when he heard some footsteps coming towards him to the left. Glancing to his left, he notice a cream-colored, cloaked figure walking towards the cemetery, but stopped in front of its gateway. The figure stared at the gateway until Engel said, "Excuse me?"

The figure turn her head towards the older monkey, and took off her hood to say, "Yes?"

Engel was able to see what her face looks like. The female monkey seems to be about in her late teens, and have pink and white fur with a set of pink eyes.

 _Pink..._ Engel thought to himself. _No. It's too much of a coincidence to be possible, but maybe... I shouldn't be too hopeful._

The pink and white monkey raised an eyebrow when she thought Engel had a sickly nervous look on his face until the gray monkey seem to calm down and ask, "Are you going to enter the cemetery to see a deceased family member?"

The young monkey nodded with a frown on her face and ask, "You're here for...?"

Engel paused for a moment, wondering if he should even answer until he said, "Wife."

"Oh..." The pink and white monkey said very softly, wishing she didn't say anything to him.

The two stared at the gateway to the cemetery, not moving an inch from where they were. The silence went on for only a moment, but it was interrupted by a soft grumbling sound. Engel could see the pink monkey quickly put up her hood to hide her embarrassed blush, saying, "Sorry. I didn't really have a chance to eat something for breakfast since my friend didn't exactly told me when we're going to Monkey Castle."

 _So she isn't living in Monkey Castle..._ Engel thought, remembering the news and information he was told by one of the guards. _That doesn't mean she could be my daughter! There are others who've lived outside their own castles. I just need to learn a little more about her to make sure._

"Don't worry. I didn't ate breakfast either." Engel said with a soft chuckle, sounding a bit unnerved. "...Is it okay if I treat you to some brunch?"

The pink and white monkey's eyes widen and said, "I can't accept that from you, sir. We've just met."

"You don't really have to worry. I hate to see a young girl like yourself hungry." Engel said, hoping she would accept.

"I guess it's okay, but after that, I have to go back to the cemetery to see her grave." The female monkey said.

 _Her grave..._ Engel suddenly thought.

"Of course." Engel said with a nod.

* * *

 _Is it really that hard to find a gray monkey through these colorful monkeys?_ Kowloon thought, looking at some monkeys as he past by them.

As the young man walk around the castle's area, he tend to ignore the stares from the residents of Monkey Castle. Letting out a sigh, Kowloon thought, _I'm really going no where with just walking around this castle. Maybe I should just ask one of the guards if they've seen Engel. ...Nah._

Passing by a small cafe, Kowloon didn't notice two, cloaked monkeys sitting at a table in front of the cafe. The table's green and purple umbrella covered their heads as the two wait for their brunch.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's your name?" Engel ask the pink and white monkey.

"Hope." The female monkey simply said, as her pink eyes trailed off somewhere else.

 _Hope..._ Engel thought, feeling a sharp pain in his heart since he regretted for never learning the name of his daughter. _Love did told me that she wanted to keep the name a secret until she's born. Oh god..._

"My name is Engel." The gray monkey said, believing it's not a good idea to reveal his last name yet.

"That's a nice name..." Hope said.

 _Did Love never told her my name?_ Engel thought, feeling a bit hurt. _Or maybe she isn't really my daughter._

"Do you have any relatives?" The older monkey ask.

"Nope. I mean, my mom never allowed me to see grandma and grandpa for some reason, and my dad... well, I've never met him either. I don't think my mom have any siblings either. I'm not sure. It was always been me and my mom."

Engel frowned at her answer and thought to himself, _I wish I've been there for you. I really do._

"...So I'm guessing your mother haven't been married to another monkey since your father left. I hope you don't mind me saying that." Engel said, hoping he didn't triggered anything in the younger monkey.

"No. No. I think it's good thing that I talk a bit about my past with someone, even though you're a stranger." Hope said, fiddling with her cloak. "Yes, mom never married someone after dad left, but she did dated this guy after a few months since I was born. He was an orange monkey named Abiel, a guard for the castle. I think mom told me once that Abiel was an old friend of my dad."

Hope paused for a moment to think until she said, "A few years ago, there was a 'certain' event that happened, but you can guess what it is, that caused me to decide to live somewhere else. I thought that was a bad idea to do that until I met someone name Apetrully."

 _Apetrully? As in the commander of Big Green Apetrully?_ Engel thought, raising an eyebrow.

"He was so nice that he allowed me to live at his military base, Big Green, and for two years, I've had a better life there than that Monkey Castle. I've got a tree house, friends, and a job as a maid. I mean, life at Monkey Castle wasn't that bad, but my life now is much better than if I've stayed here. Still... I kind of wondered what would had happened if I stayed at Monkey Castle."

"Your food, sir, miss." A waitress in turquoise said, placing a plate of waffles in front of Hope, and a cup of coffee in front of Engel.

"Thank you." Engel and Hope said at the same time.

Before leaving the two alone, the waitress let out a small giggle and said, "I hope you two have a nice father-daughter day."

A small, embarrassed blush appears on the pink and white white monkey's face and suddenly shouted, "We're not father and daughter!"

Hope quickly put up her hood to try to to avoid any attention from strangers around them. Pouring about two packets of sugar into his coffee, Engel ask, "Would it be that embarrassing if I was actually your father?"

"No! No! I'm sure you would have been a great dad." Hope said in a rush, which caused Engel to have a small ping of pain to his heart. "It's just that... I don't want anyone to mistake us as relatives since you have your own life and I have my own life, and I'm not exactly sure, but maybe we might get into trouble... for some reason."

There was some silence between the two as they eat/drink their meal. Staring at the gray monkey, Hope said, "Since I talked about myself, can you tell me about yourself, Engel?"

Stirring his coffee, the gray monkey said, "I guess it would be fair."

"Many years ago, I've worked at a bookstore in Monkey Castle since I've always like owning my own books instead of borrowing them from the library." Engel said.

"I understand." Hope said, poking her maple syrup-covered waffle with a fork. "Owning a physical copy is better than reading it online."

"...Online?"

"You wouldn't really understand. Continue, please."

"Alright. At the bookstore, I've met a lovely girl, who've I dated for 2-3 years until we've decided to get married and have a child."

Hope stiffen up for a few seconds, but shook it off. Looking at him, Hope said, "You said that you were going to the graveyard to see a 'sort of' decease family member. Who was it?"

Engel stayed silent, thinking if he should tell her or not. The gray monkey felt that it could possible that maybe Hope is his child with Love, but he wasn't one percent sure that Hope would trust him if he just straight out tell her that he is her father she haven't seen until now.

"Who was it?" Hope repeated.

"Have your mother ever told you how she met your father?" Engel ask.

Hope raised an eyebrow at his question, but said, "Yes. She just told me that she just fell in love with him when she first saw him at the bookstore. Mom didn't gave me much details because she thought I don't want to know that much about dad."

"So, you've never learned his name." Engel ask.

"Never learned it. Mom didn't like the look on my face whenever she tried to talk about him. I know it's a terrible thing to do that to her, but I was kind of childish back then and I really do regret doing that to her now."

 _Hm... Maybe I should just show her. She can't just stay out of my life forever, and if she just rejects me, then fine. It's her choice, and I'm not going to be in her way._ Engel thought.

"Do you want to go back to the graveyard?" Engel ask the pink and white monkey.

"Okay." Hope said with a small nod. "I wonder if Kowloon is still looking for whatever he needed."

 _Kowloon? I swear I've heard of that name before._ Engel thought to himself as he place some money on the table.

* * *

 _I still can't find that Engel guy!_ Kowloon angrily thought to himself, still can't finding the person he's looking for. _Maybe I should ask a guard now. It's better than walking around aimlessly._

"Hey." Kowloon said to one of the monkey guards, who have graying green fur. "Have you seen a gray monkey wearing a cloak? I think he was looking for a friend of his."

"You mean Engel Heaven?" The guard said, holding onto his spear. "I think he was heading towards the graveyard."

"Really? Thanks!"

As Kowloon ran to the direction of the cemetery, the green monkey guard said, "Why does it seem like it's going to be an interesting day for someone else?"

 _Definitely should had asked someone first._ Kowloon thought, wishing he've done this in the first place.


	5. Chapter 5

It was completely silent when the two monkeys arrive in front of the cemetery's gates. Engel look at Hope and ask, "Do you still want to go in?"

Hope nodded slowly, then silently gulped. Finally, the two enter the cemetery. The only sound they now can hear was the sound of their feet stepping onto the ground as the two search through the tombstones for the one they're looking for.

Engel would sometimes glance at Hope, worrying about how she would react to the grave of her mother. Suddenly, he heard the pink and white monkey let out a sharp gasp as she stared at one of the tombstones.

"What is it?" Engel ask.

The gray monkey follow her pink eyes to the grave, and his eyes widen with shock. He was actually expecting Love's grave, but instead, it was Abiel's. Engel could see Hope's lips turn into a straight line.

"Do you know him?" Engel ask.

"Yes. He dated my mom until... there was an incident." Hope said, quietly. "To tell you the truth, I've never liked him, but I felt guilty for that."

"Why's that?" The gray monkey ask.

"Well... I know he was just being nice to me because he wanted to marry my mom. I know mom wanted me to at least have a father figure in my life, but I've never did like him from the beginning. Even when I was a baby, whenever Abiel tries to hold me or something like that, I would cry and kick until he gives me to mom, or at least that's what mom told me. Now that they're both dead, I felt like it's my fault that mom never gotten a second chance to get married to someone since I hated her boyfriend so much. Actually, it is my fault!"

Engel gotten silent, staring at Abiel's tombstone. With a frown on his face, the gray monkey thought, _I guess your plan didn't work, Abiel. I actually feel bad for you since you wanted my Love, but look at you now. All that hard work and you got nothing out of it._

Engel realized the pink and white monkey staring at him. Raising an eyebrow, Engel ask, "What is it?"

"Have you met Abiel before?" Hope ask, which cause Engel's gray eyes to widen.

"Actually, yes." Engel said, hoping he wouldn't say too much information that would cause Hope to put two and two together. "We used to be friends during our younger years, but... there was something that caused us to go our own ways in life."

"What was it?"

Engel was once again silent until he said, "I think it's best that we find your mother's grave first before we could get more sidetracked. I don't want to distract you from your goal."

Hope raised an eyebrow, but decided to look for the tombstone. Looking back at the grave of the former soldier, Engel thought, _I'm sorry, my old friend._

* * *

It was rather easy to find the monkey he was looking for in the cemetery since Kowloon only saw two familiar cloaked monkeys staring at one of the tombstones. The young man stayed quiet as he walk over to them, not wanting to disturb them from their private moment. Getting closer to them, Kowloon was able to see the engravings on the tombstone.

It was a somewhat small tombstone with small hearts surrounding the name of the one buried under there. The name on the grave was _'Love Hertz Heaven'_.

Kowloon's eyes widen when he saw the last name of the dead mother, remembering Hope's mother's name was Love.

"Hey, Kowloon," Hope said very quietly, not taking her eyes off of the grave. "Why are you here? I thought we were going to meet in front of the castle after we were done with our business."

Kowloon look at Engel, who look likes he just realized something as the older monkey turn slightly pale. Looking back at the pink and white monkey, the young man said, "Your last name is 'Heaven'?"

"Yeah... I don't like to use my last name because 'Hopefulheart108 Heaven' sounds too strange and too perfect to me." Hope explained. "I would have loved to use my mom's maiden name 'Hertz', but she wouldn't allow me to use it since she kind of believed that dad might come back someday."

"If your last name is 'Heaven', doesn't that mean-" Kowloon stopped when he saw Engel run away to the cemetery's gateway.

"Engel?" Hope said, confuse.

"His last name is 'Heaven'. Engel's last name is 'Heaven." Kowloon said, not wanting Hope to be completely blind to this situation.

The look on Hope's face quickly turn into shock and horror once she heard that as she said, "Please tell me you're lying about that, Kowloon."

"Did Engel tell anything about himself to you?" Kowloon ask.

Hope slowly fell onto her knees and whispered softly, "I'm so stupid." as she remembered Engel saying he used to work in a bookstore along with some other facts he told her during their nice brunch.

 _...Please don't tell me I've set off another chain of reactions._ Kowloon thought, watching tears stream down Hope's face. _Damn it, Kowloon!_

Picking Hope back onto her feet, Kowloon said, "Look, Hope. I didn't realize Engel was actually your dad until I saw your mom's grave. Before this moment, you've never thought you would ever meet your dad until now. You actually have a chance to ask him questions you've never thought would be answered. This might be your last chance. Take it!"

"Seeing my mom's grave is one thing, but talking to my dad who I've never met-" Hope was interrupted when Kowloon said, "No, Hope. Before you found out all of this, you two seem to be okay with each other. I don't know what you two have talk about, but at least you were able to bond. Why do you think you two can't do that after this information?"

Hope slowly look away from him until Kowloon started to drag her out of the cemetery. Hope shouted, "You can't make me talk to him! You don't even know where he is."

Even though the young man could hear a bit of fear in the pink and white monkey's voice, Kowloon grab her shoulders and exclaimed, "Why don't you want to talk to him now that you know he's your dad?!"

"...I just would hate to lose another family member. The less I know about him, the less painful it would be to lose him, but I guess it really doesn't matter now." Hope said sadly, glancing at the ground.

Kowloon frowned and said, "Do you want to find him and talk to him, Hope?"

Hope nodded, which caused Kowloon to slightly smile and said, "Good."


	6. Chapter 6

Upon stepping out if the cemetery's entrance, Kowloon and Hope could hear a soft sobbing behind on the trees nearby. Kowloon motions the pink and white monkey to walk over to the older monkey, which Hope nodded to.

She slowly walk over to the sound of sobbing, and said softly, "Dad?"

Hope quickly shut her mouth, feeling like 'dad' was such a foreign word to her even though she remembers saying the word before. Engel suddenly silence himself from crying by biting his lower lip, then said, "Dad?"

"Yes, I know you're my dad," Hope said, walking towards him. "And nothing will change that."

There was some more silence from the gray monkey as Hope said, "Dad, I would like some answers. For all of my life, I've been wondering if I would ever see you this one time. I've always wonder if you wanted a child or not, if you would ever come back to mom, or if you don't want me as your child. Tell me, please."

Hope waited for an answer until Engel said, "Don't want you as my child? I've always wanted a child. To see her first steps. To hear her first words. To watch as she go to school and graduate. Just to see her grow up would make my life complete."

"Then, why did you leave us?" Hope ask, shaking a little.

"Abiel." Engel said.

"Huh?"

"He tried ro frame me."

"What?"

"Abiel and I were friends before, since we've been children, practically babies. I knew he did have a crush on Love, but Love asked me out before Abiel had a chance to. Abiel tried to be a supportive friend and be happy for our relationship, but on the day of your birth, he told me that he'll cause trouble for my family and I, and try to frame me for horrible crimes unless I stay away from Love and her child. I listened to him because I was afraid of what will happen to my family if he did told the officials about all those lies. I wished I haven't. I could have told the officials that he was trying to use his benefits as a guard against the innocent, but I was so afraid of what will happen to my family's life that I couldn't think straight. So after I left you two, I've traveled all over the Hidden Kingdom, thinking of all the things I wished could had done right, and most importantly, my family's life without me. I came back to see how you're doing, but I've learn it was going well until two years ago..."

Hot tears stream down the older monkey's face as he sobbed, "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for not being there. I'm sorry for leaving Love and you. I'm sorry for not seeing your first steps. I'm sorry for not hearing your first words. I'm sorry for not watching you going to school and graduating. I'm sorry for seeing you grow up into the person you are today. I'm-"

"It's okay, dad." Hope said, hugging him tightly as she was crying herself. "We still have a lot of time to make up the years you were gone."

Engel stiffened at first, but soon hug her back, crying his heart out.

Kowloon wiped a tear from his eye as he slightly smiled at the daughter-father moment. He thought, _Isn't this nice?_

He paused for a moment to realized something. The young man notice Engel's dull fur turn into a little more shiny silver color.

 _Huh... I guess she got that from her father. Then where did she got the weird eye thing from?_ Kowloon thought, remembering the time Hope's eyes turn red out of anger. _...No. It couldn't be from her mom, right? From what Hope said, her mom is like really nice. She's so nice, but becomes so anger that she would be willing to kill someone?- I should really stop thinking about Hope and her family. I mean, what are her grandparents and her ancestors like then?! NO! No! No. Stop thinking about that._

* * *

"Kowloon! Where have you and Hope been all day?" Apetrully ask Kowloon once they arrived at Big Green.

 _Oh yeah, I haven't told anyone about the visit to Monkey Castle._ Kowloon thought, just realizing that.

"Long story short. Hope and I went to Monkey Castle to see Hope's mom's grave, and we were able to find Hope's dad and found out a bunch of stuff that happened between them." Kowloon said, pointing to the father and the daughter, who were still hugging each other.

Apetrully's eyes widen, feeling like he just missed a big event. While at the same time, the commander could recognize the older monkey's face as the one from a few days ago even with his more shinier fur. Engel look up to see the commander and walk up to him. With a smile on his face, Engel said, "I must thank you for letting my daughter live here for two years. I'm glad to hear that my daughter have been taken care of since... you know."

The commander slowly nodded, and ask, "Are you going to live with Hope at her tree house?"

"Yes, but I'm planning on building my own place right next to my daughter's." Engel said, smiling. "Although, I feel bad for using my daughter's funds for it."

Hope quickly hug her father from behind, and said, "I'm okay with that, dad. I'm sure I have enough for even two tree houses or maybe even three since Sunshine took some treasures from Harper. I'm just glad that you're here in my life."

"...You should really tell me what happened after I was gone."

As Apetrully notice Hope's eyes tearing up, Kowloon whisper to the commander, "Since I was able to bring back a father and a daughter together, even though it was sort of by accident, does that mean I can stop doing odd jobs now?"

The commander thought about it for a moment until he said, "Eh... I'll still give you odd jobs, but much less for now, Kowloon."

"Good enough." Kowloon said with a small smile as he lean against a wall.

"Come on, dad. I want to give you a tour around Big Green." Hope said as a big grin appears on her head.

 _Love, I'm sorry that I wasn't been able to go through your experience of taking care of our daughter, but this do I swear, I'll try my best to take care of her and make sure she's safe._ Engel thought to himself as he and Hope walk around the halls of Big Green.


End file.
